


[podfic] nights and nights again

by orphan_account, partingxshot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/partingxshot/pseuds/partingxshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of partingxshot's <em>nights and nights again</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] nights and nights again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nights and nights again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614941) by [partingxshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partingxshot/pseuds/partingxshot). 



This is my first podfic (ever!) and I had the privilege of reading for what is probably one of my favorite fics in this fandom.

Available for streaming or download [here.](https://soundcloud.com/ptomlin/sets/nights-and-nights-again-1)


End file.
